Wolfstar Headcannons
by IBelieveInSherlockH
Summary: Just four Headcannons about Remus and Sirius' relationship :
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All rights go to J. !**

* * *

HC #1

Remus and Sirius had a secret nobody, not even the other two marauders, knew. Their secret was that they were in love with each other and they had started going out over the summer holidays.

It was the middle of September when they were finally caught, James was at Quidditch practice and Peter went along because he liked to follow James around everywhere he went.

While they were out Remus and Sirius were snogging on Remus' bed (Sirius' was full of crumbs, clothes and who knows what else) They were so engrossed in kissing that they didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs, or the dormitory door bang open. They didn't see bumbling Peter faint and fall backwards down the stairs.

When they pulled back for air they saw James frozen in the doorway staring at them. Sirius went over to him and tried to snap him out of it.

"James?" Sirius tried

"Jamie?" James hated being called Jamie by anyone but his parents

"JAMES" Sirius shouted into his best friend ear.

James snapped out of it and started asking: When, How, Where, Who (Sirius and Remus really didn't get the last one, they thought it was pretty clear 'Who')

When James had calmed down enough they told him the whole story. And he was very accepting; Peter on the other hand took little over a month to become happy for Remus and Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All rights go to J. !**

* * *

HC #2

Remus was sitting in the common room doing his Defence against the Dark arts homework. He wasn't really concentrating. Well he was concentrating, just not on his homework; Remus Lupin was looking at Sirius Black the boy he has had a crush on since, 5th year.

Two years ago Remus started to see Sirius in a new light, not like a friend or brother like he had before but a boyfriend or maybe a lover.

Remus knew that Sirius would never like him back, with all his scars, and him being a werewolf. So Remus just sat there and let Sirius go on with his life, flirting and doing who knows what with girls. He thought that was what Sirius wanted, what Remus didn't know was that Sirius hated flirting with girls he would much prefer to be flirting with Remus.

That's right Sirius Black ladies' man of Hogwarts was gay and was quite possibly in love with his fellow Marauder Remus Lupin.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All rights go to J. !**

* * *

HC #3

Remus and Sirius we wondering the Hogwarts grounds on a Sunday morning, the grounds were fairly quite since it was a Sunday and most people like a lie in on a Sunday.

Remus and Sirius however took the time to be alone. As they walked they held hands and occasionally stopped to kiss.

When they were over the other side of the lake where nobody could see them they engaged in a heated snogging session. When Remus pulled away for air is rested his for head against Sirius' and whispered "I love you Sirius with all my heart"

At first Sirius didn't say anything, then "I love you too Moony, I would die before I stopped loving you, even then I don't think I would have stopped."

Remus smiled at him and pulled him in for another kiss, that day was the first they said 'I love you' to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All rights go to J. !**

* * *

HC #4

Remus and Sirius were the only Gryffindor's left in the tower, everyone else had gone home for the Christmas Holidays. They were sitting next to each other next the fire in the common room, when Sirius got bored.

"Moony, let's play a game" Remus looked up from the book he was reading

"A game Padfoot?" he questioned? Sirius nodded his head. Sirius decided they should play 20 questions - with Veritaserum.

The first question Sirius asked was if Remus had a crush – the answer was yes.  
The next was, is it a girl – No  
A boy? – Yes  
With each question he asked Sirius got closer and closer to Remus, finally he asked "Is it me?"

Remus met his eyes the glazed over look from the Veritaserum gone, "Yes Padfoot, it's you. I like you a lot. I might even love you"  
Sirius smiled "That's good then Moony, 'cause I think I love you too"  
With that they both leaned forward and met in a passionate yet gentle kiss.


End file.
